Problem: How many different positive, four-digit integers can be formed using the digits 2, 2, 9 and 9?
Solution: We could go ahead and count these directly, but instead we could count in general and then correct for overcounting. That is, if we had 4 distinct digits, there would be $4! = 24$ orderings. However, we must divide by 2! once for the repetition of the digit 2, and divide by 2! for the repetition of the digit 9 (this should make sense because if the repeated digit were different we would have twice as many orderings). So, our answer is $\frac{4!}{2!\cdot 2!} = 2 \cdot 3 = \boxed{6}$.